Nidoking (Pokémon)
|} Nidoking (Japanese: ニドキング Nidoking) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is the final form of . It is related to and, starting in Generation V, can produce s that contain either Nidoran♂ or Nidoran♀ when bred with . Biology Nidoking is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead and a ridge of spines down its back. Gray plates cover its chest and belly, and there is a gray rounded spine on each elbow. Each hand was three claws, while foot has only a single hoof-like nail. It has a long, powerful tail. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is . It is said that Nidoking's tail is capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Nidoking uses this tail to smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges. Nidoking lives in . In the anime Major appearances A Nidoking appeared in The Battle of the Badge, under the ownership of . He called on him to battle 's Golem during their Gym . Nidoking was shown to have tremendous power as he managed to Golem head on, launching it across the battlefield, and defeating it in one hit. However, when Giovanni used to battle, Nidoking was no match, and was defeated handily. Nidoking was briefly seen again in The Fourth Round Rumble, battling Melissa's Golem. Much unlike his battle with Giovanni's Golem, he was defeated easily. A Nidoking appeared in In the Pink as a resident of Pinkan Island. He attacked Jessie and James as they were attempting to capture a Nidoran couple. He was eventually subdued by Officer Jenny. A Nidoking appeared in Showdown at the Oak Corral, where he was trying to mate with Cassidy, who was in a Nidoqueen costume at the time. A Nidoking appeared in The Bicker the Better, under the ownership of Oscar. His girlfriend Andi had a Nidoqueen. They had a Double Battle with and , and due to Oscar and Andi's communication with each other, they were able to defeat Ash and May with relative ease. A Nidoking appeared in A Pyramiding Rage!, under the ownership of Paul. He was used to battle against 's . Although he was shown to be powerful and versatile, Registeel was still able to hold its own and brought down Nidoking. Two Nidoking appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When Ash and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Nidoking again to attack Arceus. A Nidoking appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island! as a resident of the . He was first seen chasing a trio of before being intimidated into leaving by 's . He later attacked but was defeated by them. Minor appearances Nidoking debuted in A Chansey Operation as a sick Pokémon. A Nidoking appeared in Meowth Rules!, under the ownership of the Golden Island villagers. A Nidoking appeared in The Power of One. A Nidoking appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. A Nidoking appeared in Wired for Battle! as one of the Pokémon seen in Muramasa's dojo. A Nidoking appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. Multiple Nidoking appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Nidoking appeared in a flashback in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon defeated by Wings Alexander's then- . A Trainer's Nidoking appeared in a flashback in As Cold as Pryce. Pryce remembered it as one of the Pokémon that fought against his . A Nidoking appeared in A Claim to Flame!, under the ownership of a female Trainer participating in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. A Trainer's Nidoking appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where he was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. Multiple Nidoking appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. A Nidoking appeared in Odd Pokémon Out! as a resident of Camomile Island. A 's Nidoking appeared in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. A Nidoking was among the Pokémon used to attack , , Officer Jenny, and Solana in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2). A Nidoking appeared in Historical Mystery Tour! with a . They were among the Pokémon Ash encountered in Xatu's Forest. A Nidoking appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Nidoking appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where he evolved from a Nidoran♂. A soldier's Nidoking appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. A Nidoking appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Nidoking appeared in I Choose You!, where he was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Nidoking appeared in Long Live the Nidoking!, where they were fighting for a Nidoqueen. several rampaging Nidoking in the in A Hollow Victreebel. used his Nidoking to destroy his former Gym with a powerful in Long Live the Nidoqueen!?. He was later seen again in the Sevii Islands, where his tripped a biker that had attacked. A Nidoking appeared in a flashback along with a Nidoqueen while the Day-Care Couple was reminiscing about the times they had raising Pokémon in Gligar Glide. A Nidoking was seen in a Poké Ball at 's Laboratory in Cherrygrove City in Off Course with Corsola. A Nidoking appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Nidoking appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Pokémon Zensho, Giovanni became bitter and turned to crime after losing his Nidoking when he was young. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Nidoking was used in the Gym battle against . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Nidoking is an explorer who appears in Igglybuff the Prodigy. He was in pursuit of the criminal . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 2, Forever Level 51, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode A & S)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 141}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Team Rainbow Rocket's Ambition Giovanni's Nidoking|All|Japan|68|January 20 to March 11, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Giovanni's Nidoking}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=033 |name2=Nidorino |type1-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=034 |name3=Nidoking |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Nidoking and its female counterpart share their name with and . They are all known as the Drill Pokémon. Additionally, all four are partly types. * Although its female counterpart cannot be bred, Nidoking can. * Nidoqueen and Nidoking are the only Pokémon with a Poison/Ground type combination. * Nidoking is a popular choice with anime rivals as both of Ash's main rivals ( and Paul) have one as well as 's main rival. Origin Nidoking shares traits of es, s, , s, and s. Name origin Nidoking may be a combination of needle and (reflective of its gender and being the final evolution). Nido may also be based on , a type of venomous cell responsible for the stings delivered by stinging animals, most notably by jellyfish. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni (two) or 二度 nido (two times/two degrees), referring to there being two distinct evolutionary lines using the name with similar names and traits. In other languages |zh_cmn=尼多王 Níduōwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=A portmanteau of 尼多, the common prefix of the names of this Pokémon's evolutionary line, and |lt=Nidokingas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Нидокинг Nidoking|rumeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Nidoking es:Nidoking fr:Nidoking it:Nidoking ja:ニドキング zh:尼多王